Thinking of You
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: Kim breaks up with Shego. Even after getting together with Ron, she instantly regrets leaving her dark angel. RoKiGo Songfic OneShot


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney. The song, "Thinking of you" is by Katy Perry. I don't own that, either. Don't sue the 16 year old, please.

No offense to the RoKi coupling.

Yes, yes. I know I should work on Prophecy, Ron's Wedding, On The Run And Saving The World, Miss Go's Back and Enemies' Engaged. Just had to do this quick fic to take my mind of something one night and thought I'd share it with you. At least I'm letting you all know I'm still alive.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

I pace around my room, my mind too pre-occupied in thought to notice the door opening and someone coming in. I only just realized my boyfriend was around when he stood right in front of me and his hands made a grab for me by the shoulders.

"You okay?" He asks after planting a quick kiss on my forehead. God, he's so sweet. My ex wouldn't have done that. My past love would just come, say something and then go off. Ron's not like that. He's super caring and sensitive. If something was wrong, even if he didn't know what it is, he'd comfort me all the same. Ron's patient, polite, considerate and level-headed. Not at all like Shego. Not snippy, rude, sarcastic, stubborn... loving, emphatic, kind and absolutely perfect in every way like Shego.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

"I'm okay. Just thinking on some ways to organize my room, is all. So not the drama!" I say, trying to convince myself more than him. I remember when I told her that I was sick of her nonchalant attitude and threatened to break up with her unless she changed, she actually said that if I couldn't accept her for what she was, then it would be for the best. She told me to go. To move on. Find someone else. After a while, I ended up with Ron.

_You said move on _

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_Is all I will know_

Ron looks at me with a worried expression. His chocolate brown eyes seem to try to make a connection with my bright green ones. I pull away, not wanting to tell him what was really bothering me. As I try to find something else to grab my attention, I find a duffle bag next to my computer desk. I suddenly remember what we had planned tonight. He's spending the night with me. In my room. We agreed that it's time to progress our relationship further.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

"Kim, seriously. What's the matter?" He asks, trying to find some kind of explanation to my behavior. I smile weakly as I try to reassure him that nothing's wrong. As I busy myself with tidying my room, my mind takes me back to Shego's words on the night of our break-up.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise center_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

"Well, if you say so, KP." He says, his hand again on my shoulder. I turn around and he kissed me. Though it was his lips on mine, I can only taste Shego. Her refreshing green apple and mint breath in my mouth. If I could at the moment, I'd have slapped myself. This was so low of me. Kissing my boyfriend but only able to think of her.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in _

_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into_

I want to pull away. I want to just shove him off and run out the door. But I can't. Even if do, where would I go? What would I do? How would I explain my actions? And, most of all, would she even take me back? I still couldn't believe how I had been so stupid as to have thrown away the best thing that's happened to me. How I banished my beloved dark angel and settle for a mere mortal instead?

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

I want to cry. I want to just keep the tears flowing till there's no more left. Oh, how I wish that Shego'll just burst in through the door and run off with me. Say that it was a mistake on her part as well. I would care less if she hadn't changed one bit. All I would do is wrap my arms around her and weep into her shoulders; wailing my apologies and swear that I'd never do anything so stupid again.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes _

_Looking into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

But, I know better. She's not coming through the door. She's not going to grab me and hold me when I cry. I'd made sure of that. I told her to go somewhere and forget me. Never look for me. Never get involved with me ever again.

And she chose that time to finally do as I say.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Yes, well... A lot of you are probably gonna kill me now, so I'd better go hide under a rock somewhere.


End file.
